1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a print media source for an imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, includes a print media source that may include multiple media trays, each including its own automatic sheet feeder (ASF) for selectively feeding a sheet of print media from the selected source. Inclusion of a dedicated ASF for each print media tray adds to the cost of an imaging apparatus, and thus, may not be economically feasible for use in a lower cost imaging apparatus. Further, having an ASF for each print media tray adds to the size and complexity of an imaging apparatus.
A lower cost imaging apparatus, in contrast, typically includes only one print media tray, so if a user wants to change print media, such as for example, from A4 paper size to envelopes, the first print media (i.e., the A4 media) is removed and replaced with the second print media (i.e., envelopes). Such a process, however, can be cumbersome, and risks damage to print media each time it is removed and then reinserted.
What is needed in the art is an imaging apparatus that can simultaneously hold multiple print media types, yet needs only a single sheet feeder mechanism for feeding print media from any selected one of multiple print media trays that the user desires to use.